E102 Gamma: More Than A Metal Frame
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Based on the events in Sonic Adventure. E-102 Gamma is a common gunner robot created by Dr. Eggman. He has gotten used to being a mindless slave, but his life is turned upside-down, when a series of events take place...


Author Note: Greetings folks! I'm sorry that it's been months since my last entry…I've been trying to crush Random Virus on my Ace Lightning, but failed miserably every time! I also got a gamecube. I got Sonic DX (it actually is my friend's). So I have decided to write this fanfic about E-102 Gamma, which we all know and love…and in honour of Deem Bristow, who played Eggman in Sonic Adventure, who died recently. Please enjoy!

Wile E. Coyote

**More Than A Metal Frame**

**Chapter 1: E-102 Activated**

Deep in the mysterious jungles of the Mystic Ruins, north of the Aztec Temple, was the hidden Final Egg base. Within it, a mysterious robot was about to awake. The first thing its eye cameras saw was the close up face of a egg-shaped man with a long brown moustache and glasses.

"Ah! All systems, full power!" said the man with a smug expression. The robot's scanners detected more movement in the room. It swivelled its head to the left; there was a blue red-eyed robot floating in a glass capsule; the robot turned it's head to the right; there was another capsule, containing a spiky silver robot.

"Look at me!" demanded the voice of the bald man. The robot's head swivelled to face the human who had backed away.

"I am your brilliant creator, Dr. Eggman" said the man "You are the second model of my E-100 Robots, E-102, Codename: Gamma!". He pointed his gloved hand at the robot's side, where the numbers '102' were.

"Gamma…" droned the robot.

E-102 Gamma was quite tall and had a square shaped torso. He had a short head with a yellow brim and green eyes. He had rectangular shoulderblades, which were attached to long arms; one had a large black hand and the other had a laser gun. He had long backward legs and black feet that made him look like half a chicken. He was coloured red and had a white strip down his chest. Gamma stepped out of the construction chamber and looked around for Dr. Eggman. He spotted his creator standing in a small corner, beside a metal door.

Gamma slowly and uneasily trudged over to Eggman, making large thuds with his iron feet. Eggman grinned and pushed a button, opening the door. "This is the training course, Gamma" explained Eggman "Your big brother, E-101 Beta is in there practicing, go and meet him". Gamma looked towards the open door. He slowly moved towards it and disappeared through it.

"You'll do fine Gamma" said Eggman.

Gamma found himself in a series of small rooms, where targets on poles popped up. They represented red echidna and orange fox dolls. "Gamma, to complete the task, locate the Sonic Doll and destroy it" said Eggman over a speaker from somewhere unknown "To destroy the targets, use your tag laser and laser cannon". Gamma took in the information. A circular object fired out a laser that targeted the targets. Gamma then fired a fiery blast at the targets and destroyed them. Gamma then entered a larger room with a metal grid on the wall, where a badly made doll similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. Gamma targeted the doll and fired bullets at it. The doll fell apart. The training course was over.

"Mission completed!" declared Gamma, throwing his gunned arm up into the air triumphantly.

Gamma marched out of the training course back into the Final Egg lobby. Eggman was no where in sight. Gamma then noticed a thin staircase leading a floor below. Gamma walked over to it and had difficulty getting down them. He then slipped, broke through the metal bar, which was the banister and landed on the floor. He found himself in a round room. Eggman stood in a corner.

"Glad of your to drop in Gamma, good work" said Eggman. Gamma stood up and walked over to his master.

"There is one more test for you to do, so listen up!" said Eggman "The Egg Carrier is an amazing flying vessel that requires a good crew. If you can past this test, Gamma, you can board the Egg Carrier". Gamma sort of nodded.

"Excellent! Gamma, meet Beta!" declared Eggman. There was a loud thud behind Gamma, and he turned around to face his superior. Beta was identical to Gamma, except he was coloured black and had two laser cannons for hands.

"This is the final test, I am pitting you two against eachother!" said Eggman. He scurried away up the stairs like a rat. Gamma watched Eggman flee and looked back at Beta, who had already tagged Gamma and fired a large missile from his right cannon. Gamma targeted the fast moving missile and destroyed it with a well aimed attack. Gamma then targeted Beta's left leg with his tag laser, making a 3D cube in Gamma's eyes. He fired an attack and hit Beta's leg. Beta staggered backwards, but then suddenly began hovering in the air, thanks to a black disc attached to his back. He flew across the room, behind Gamma and fired another blast. Gamma deflected the attack and hit Beta again. Beta was not through yet. With some quick manoeuvring abilities, Beta shot across the room and fired a missile that hit Gamma in the chest and sent him sailing across the room and into a wall. Gamma slithered down the wall, and didn't get up. Eggman peered down the side of the steps, Beta slowly approached Gamma. Then suddenly, Gamma groaned and slowly stood up to face his brother. Gamma raised his gun arm, tagged Beta and launched a full powered missile. It ripped through the air and slammed into Beta, who went flying into a wall, a large hole in his chest where the missile had hit. Beta landed on the ground, blue sparks flew from his body and smoke began to rise. Beta was defeated.

"Mission completed!" declared Gamma. He heard the applause of Eggman.

"Well done Gamma, I knew you could do it" said Eggman. Beta slowly got up and trudged over to Eggman.

"I hereby grant permission for E-102 Gamma, to board the Egg Carrier!" declared Eggman. Then Beta marched up right in front of Eggman.

"What?! So, you want to come along?" said Eggman in shock. Beta stood there with a face of determination "Alright, alright! You have special permission to come on board" said Eggman "We could always use…extra parts! Hahahaha!". Eggman laughed evilly and walked up the stairs. Gamma and Beta exchanged looks.

Several minutes later, Eggman was guiding Gamma and Beta through the Final Egg base, to a large clearing where stood the giant Egg Carrier, coloured crimson red and the size of eight holiday cruise ships put together. The Eggman Empire logo was printed in yellow on the vessel's side. Eggman entered the Egg Carrier, followed by Beta and Gamma. They trooped up some stairs and entered a long hallway. Eggman stopped and turned to face his robots.

"Gamma, come with me to the main hall…Beta, go to Construction Bay 13" said Eggman, pointing down a corridor. Eggman hopped into an elevator and turned around, letting room for Gamma to join him. Beta looked at Eggman and then at Gamma.

"Farewell…" said Beta and slowly trudged down the corridor. Gamma marched into the elevator with Eggman and it zipped upwards.

He would never see Beta in his present form again…

**Chapter 2: Search for the Tailed Frog**

Gamma had fitted into the Egg Carrier crew. He had also met his other brothers. E-103 Delta, who was blue and became Gamma's "best friend"; E-104 Epsilon, coloured orange/yellow, who was very determined at doing his jobs; and E-105 Zeta, a purple robot who didn't really speak much. Beta had gone missing and no robot knew where he was, except the blue robot with red eyes, which was named Metal Sonic. None of the E-Series really like Metal Sonic, because he was jealous of them.

Each robot had a certain place on board the Egg Carrier: Delta and Gamma were basically workers, who rushed about the Egg Carrier cleaning up, Epsilon was an engineer and was usually found hurrying about in Hot Shelter, and Zeta was a navigator.

At this moment, Eggman had the E-Series and Metal Sonic assembled in the main hall, a large room with three doors at one end, a door at the opposite end, and several doors on the floor above. Eggman stood behind a podium. The doctor smiled and tapped on the microphone before him.

"Er…testing…1, 2, 3" said Eggman. The E-Series looked at eachother curiously. Metal Sonic shook his head.

Eggman threw out his arms. "You, the elite E-Series have been gathered here today, to see a very important announcement!" said Eggman. He seized a remote control and pushed a button. A giant screen moved downwards behind Eggman and on it appeared a 3D rotating image of a tree frog, with a pointed tail!?

"Behold! A tailed frog, very unique" said Eggman, as the robots scanned the image "I want you to find me this frog…it is vital with my plan!". The robots didn't move.

"Move it!" shouted Eggman. The E-Series turned around and charged towards the elevators. On the floor above, Epsilon and Zeta reached their elevators and disappeared upwards. Delta stopped and confronted Gamma.

"Your area is Station Square, a metropolis city which is dominated by humans" said Delta "We must return to the Egg Carrier in 24 hours". "Affirmative!" replied Gamma and he and Delta entered their elevators.

The E-100 Robots flew out of the Egg Carrier, all noticing a red and yellow plane taking a beating from the Egg Cannon on board the carrier. The giant blast ripped through the plane's right wing and it slowly tumbled down towards earth.

Gamma separated from Zeta and Delta and was flying along side Epsilon, whose destination was Capital City. The orange robot disappeared into the clouds. Gamma then spotted Station Square below. Gamma landed on a soft patch of grass. He scanned the area for the frog and the sensors indicated that the frog was on the other side of the building to Gamma's left that was a hotel. Gamma entered through the doors and scanned the room. The frog was through the doors to Gamma's left. Gamma marched through them and found himself facing a swimming pool. A girl in a bikini looked at him in astonishment. Gamma approached her.

"Greetings" said Gamma.

"Hello" replied the girl curiously.

"Have you seen a tailed frog anywhere?" asked Gamma.

"Yes, you're the second person that asked me that!" said the girl and she pointed towards the beach in the distance, which was named Emerald Coast. Gamma thanked the girl and walked away, but heard the girl whispering to another girl.

"He looks like a chicken with those feet" she said.

Gamma walked across the beach, looking around for the required frog. Gamma scanned the area and spotted a dilapidated pier in the distance. Gamma walked across the beach towards it. Sitting on the edge of the pier was a large purple cat with yellow eyes that resembled the colour of the moon at night. He had a large belt strapped around his waist and a fishing rod in his hands. The rod was being yanked on. The cat gave a squeal of excitement and reeled in his catch: A tailed frog!!!

"Froggy!" said the cat, whom was named Big "Now we can go home!".

This was the frog Dr. Eggman needed. Gamma advanced forward, snatched the frog from Big's hand and dashed away down the pier and onto the beach. Big realised what the robot had just done.

"Hey! Give back Froggy!" shouted Big and chased after Gamma "Please I'm begging ya!".

Gamma reached the hotel, rushed through it and into the area which he had landed. He spotted a train station nearby. Gamma dashed over to it, Big slowly running after him. Gamma boarded a train, and Big chased after him. Gamma knew that this cat was not going to give up so easily!

**Chapter 3: E-102, Amy and Tikal**

E-102 Gamma fled down the train from the yellow-eyed cat named Big. This feline was determined to get the robot, no matter what. Gamma then realised the train was slowing down, so he got to a carriage, just as the locomotive pulled into the Mystic Ruin station. Gamma, still clutching the frog, leapt out of the train and rushed down the wooden steps as fast as his metal legs could carry him. He could hear his pursuer's footsteps a flight higher. Gamma managed to escape Big, by dashing over to a tree and flying up into it. Big walked on, searching for his friend's kidnapper.

Gamma jumped out of the tree. He looked at the frog who croaked unhappily. "Frog captured…ready to return to the Egg…" said Gamma, but was cut off when a weird pink light appeared out of no where and flew into Gamma's face. Gamma's visual sensors went blank for several minutes. They then came back online, but Gamma was no longer in the Mystic Ruins, nor was he holding the frog.

Gamma found himself standing on a bridge that led to some sort of shrine. Gamma looked around. There were large mountains in the distance and a small river flowed under the stone bridge he was on.

"Location unknown?" said Gamma "Maybe, part of Mystic Ruins?". The robot slowly walked across the bridge towards the shrine.

Gamma saw that the shrine was quite large and on a small alter carved from marble, was a giant glowing gem emerald. Surrounding the shrine were seven tall pillars, each holding one out of seven coloured smaller emeralds. Then Gamma saw dozens of small blue creatures flying around the shrine, humming some sort of strange rhythm.

Gamma's memory indicated that these little critters were named Chao. Gamma listened to the Chao sing and also heard the movement of water, meaning that there was water located around the base of the alter. Gamma slowly took two steps towards the Chao, when his scanners warned Gamma of a moving target, coming from the right.

"Stop! Don't go any closer!" demanded a female voice.

Gamma swivelled his head to the right. Coming fearlessly towards him was a female echidna, wearing strange clothes and had a tiara on her head with a blue jewel imbedded in it, similar to the necklace she wore.

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologised the echidna "I thought you were one of them". Gamma looked at the echidna.

"Greetings, I am E-102 Gamma" said Gamma. "I am Tikal" replied the echidna, shaking Gamma's robotic hand.

Tikal placed her hands behind her back and watched the Chao sing.

"Did you see the presence guarding these creatures…?" asked Tikal. At that moment, the water around the alter rippled. "He is gentle and loving. At first I was startled when I saw him, but then I have gotten used to his appearance. Without his protection, the Chao would be in severe danger!" explained Tikal "My father wishes to take their land and claim it for his own! I have tried to speak with him, but he his hard has become hard to us all".

Then there was another ripple and then out of the water came a tall and monstrous creature that made Gamma back away. It was blue and translucent. It had long arms and legs and a bottle shaped head. Two long horns extended out of the back of the creatures head down to its waste. It had glowing green eyes and a small brain floating in its head.

Gamma then found himself in the main hall of the Egg Carrier, the tailed frog in his arms. He was shaken by his vision, and then he noticed Delta, Epsilon and Zeta standing in a line, each holding a frog. Delta held a red frog, Zeta held a purple frog and Epsilon held a yellow frog. Gamma marched up to join them.

Seconds later, Dr. Eggman came into the room to inspect the frogs. As he checked Delta's, Epsilon's and Zeta's frogs, his face grew more annoyed and grim. He then raised his arms and jumped up and down in a frenzy, making the frogs in the robots' arms croak with fear and hop away, except Gamma's frog.

"Dummies, dummies, dummies!" shouted Eggman furiously "None of you have the correct frog! We must find the frog that has Chaos' tail!". Eggman marched down the line, taking one quick glance at Gamma's frog.

He then froze in mid-walk. He reversed and stared long and hard at Froggy.

"There it is!" he shouted, pointing at the frog as if he was a child wanting to go to an amusement park "That's the correct frog!". Eggman took the frog from Gamma and "stroked it".

"Good job Gamma, I knew I could count on you!" said Eggman. The three other robots moved their heads to look in Eggman's direction. They knew they were in for it now!

Eggman turned to face the three viewers. "The rest of you! Be gone!" roared Eggman.

Three teleporter beams surrounded the three E-100 Robots like cages. The robots wavered about dramatically. First Epsilon vanished, followed by Zeta and then Delta, all heading for locations only Eggman knew of. Before E-103 Delta, the blue robot, vanished, he swivelled his head to look at Gamma sadly. Gamma did the same and recorded the moment. Delta then slowly vanished and the beams dimmed out. Gamma bowed his head down in sadness. He had lost all his friends now!

"Now Gamma, I have another job for you to do" said Eggman, catching Gamma's attention. Eggman handed the frog to a robot that scooted off towards the back of the ship and entered the middle of the three doors.

"Go through that door, and you'll find a girl and a bird" explained Eggman, pointing to one of the three doors "Bring me the bird! I'm counting on you!". Eggman rushed off.

Gamma trudged towards the three doors, but he didn't know which one to enter. Gamma approached the door on the left.

"Maybe this is the right one?" said Gamma curiously.

He walked through the door.

Gamma entered a small room with a large tube opposite him. There was strange object inside the tube, which was held in a large vice, and many robotic arms were adding on parts, fixing wires, screwing on screws, polishing parts and other stuff. The E-102 stumbled over something. On the ground lay a robotic arm. In fact there were two robotic arms, and two robotic legs. There were also several parts of a E-Series torso. Gamma picked up a part of the torso, which had the number '101' on it. Wasn't Beta E-101?

Gamma then realised what the object in the construction chamber was.

"Beta?"

It was true; Beta was the object in the tube, which was undergoing tremendous mechanical torture. Beta was now a one-eyed monstrous creature. He had long arms, the length of baseball bats, both with sharp claws on the end. He had no feet, but a short tail rudder and hoverjets. Gamma retreated from the room and stood in the main hall for several minutes.

"That was the wrong room!?" said Gamma. He then approached the door opposite the one he had just exited.

Gamma found himself in a medium sized room with several prison cells on the right-hand side. In the last one sat Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and red boots. In her hands was a small greenish blue bird, known as a Flicky. Gamma walked up to the bars that blocked Amy from smashing his head in with her Pico Pico Hammer.

"What do you want?" asked Amy angrily.

"Hand over the bird" ordered Gamma to Amy, but she refused to. "No way!" said Amy.

"Quietly hand over the bird…" said Gamma, as if he was a policeman and Amy was a kidnapper.

"No! Never!" shouted Amy.

"Why not?" asked Gamma to Amy. Amy frowned.

"Why do you want him?" replied Amy. Gamma was not prepared for that. He searched his memory banks for an answer.

"Insufficient data" said Gamma. Amy's mouth opened in surprise.

"You don't even know!" bellowed Amy in shock.

"Why do you have emotions for something you know nothing about?" asked Gamma to Amy. Amy looked at the bird and then back to Gamma.

"I have emotions for this bird because he is my friend and I love him as a friend…" said Amy "Do you love your friends?". Gamma looked petrified. He had no "friends" left, nor did he have any emotions.

"Answer denied" said Gamma. Amy looked sad and worried.

"I pity you" said Amy sadly "Love is not in your programming. It must be awful!".

She stood up and approached the bars, making Gamma step backwards.

"Please help us Mr. Robot!" pleaded Amy "We know there is more than just a computer inside you".

Then the bird suddenly wriggled himself out of Amy's grip and flew through the bars and up to Gamma's face.

"Birdy, come back here!" called Amy. The bird ignored Amy and chirped at Gamma very fast.

Then Gamma did something unexpected. He marched over to the release lever and slammed down upon it.

"It is dangerous here" said Gamma, not turning around "We shall be arriving at the Mystic Ruins base soon. Go. Escape!". The bars on Amy's cell went upwards and Amy was astonished.

She ran out of the cell and towards the door. The bird joined her as she turned around to face the red robot.

"Your different from the other robots…I'll try to return to favour some day....goodbye!" said Amy and she ran out through the door, the bird following.

**Chapter 4: Sonic and E-102 Gamma **

Gamma stood silently in the prison room. He had disobeyed an order! Suddenly, he heard his master call.

"Ahem! Testing…1, 2, 3!" said Eggman from somewhere on board the Egg Carrier "Gamma, come to the upper deck, but get the Jet Booster from within the ammunition room". Gamma took in the command. He entered a door and some robots inserted a small red disk into Gamma's back. Gamma then jumped into an elevator and it took him to the upper deck.

Gamma exited the elevator and saw Eggman in his hovercraft. Amy stood on the deck, clutching the bird. Standing before Gamma was a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox. These were Sonic and Tails.

"Gamma! Destroy these pests!" commanded Eggman and flew off towards the front of the ship.

Sonic darted suddenly forwards. Gamma was amazed by the hedgehog's movement. Gamma fired bullets at Sonic, but the hedgehog was way too quick. Gamma then targeted the fox that was standing nearby. Tails gasped and flew up high using his tails as a propeller. Gamma missed Tails and then was knocked down by Sonic who had rolled up into a blue ball.

"Please stop!" cried Amy. Tails was the only one that heard her and backed away. Sonic made another dash at Gamma, who had just got up. Gamma managed to avoid Sonic by activating his jet booster, a blast of blue flames coming from the disk in his back. Sonic then used his homing attack and knocked Gamma down. Gamma was now sparking. Sonic backed away and then charged for the onslaught. Amy then ran in, blocking Sonic's path.

Sonic grinded to a halt. "Step aside Amy!" demanded Sonic. Amy shook her head.

"No Sonic! This robot is my friend, he helped me, please don't hurt him" said Amy.

"Okay" said Sonic nodding and backing away "You have your reasons".

Then the ship underneath them suddenly rumbled and shook. Sonic and Amy looked around wildly.

"The ship is losing altitude!" screamed Tails running about.

"Tails! Take Amy and go!" commanded Sonic to his friend.

"What about you Sonic?" asked Amy to her hero.

"I'm going to nail that Eggman!" said Sonic and rotating around, he raced off down the deck.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic" called Amy as Sonic disappeared.

Amy turned around to face Gamma. "How are you my robot friend?" asked Amy. Gamma was now standing up, but he had a crack in his left leg. "Why do you help me?" questioned Gamma to his friend.

"I promised I would return the favour when we met again" said Amy "Your to nice of a robot to be working for Eggman. You should leave and do something else". These words frightened Gamma. How could he betray Eggman?

"Amy! Let's go!" cried Tails and began to fly and scooped up Amy. The bird followed the flying fox.

"Goodbye Mr. Robot!" cried Amy as she and Tails slowly departed. Gamma activated his jet booster and flew off after them.

Gamma followed Amy and Tails for a short while and then seeing Amy wave farewell to him, Gamma turned south and headed for the Mystic Ruins. As the two friends went separate ways, the Egg Carrier groaned and exploded in several places.

What will happen to E-102 Gamma now? What has happened to Delta, Epsilon and Zeta? Will Beta want revenge for being beaten by Gamma? Find out in Part 2…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please send in your reviews!


End file.
